German Sparkle Party
by QueenPegasus
Summary: Austria is annoyed at Germany, Prussia is in a mischievous mood, what could possible happen? Based on the song German Sparkle Party.


Disclaimer : I don't own hetalia and stuffs, just written for fun =]

This story is came to light after watching German Sparkle Party =3

German Sparkle Party

Austria sat at his piano stretching his fingers preparing to plan the piano. Oh how this morning have been a frustrating morning. Germany thought today was a good day to hide his glasses, it took him a good 20 minutes to find them. But he couldn't stop there could he, nope, he also ate the last slice of sachertorte with a sticky note on the plate saying, 'Man this was yummy, thanks for leaving the slice for me'. As he flexes his fingers for the last time, looks down and touch the first piano key, there was suddenly a loud noise.

"Hey Austria don't tell me you're gonna play another soppy song" moaned Prussia.

"What on earth are you doing here Prussia, why don't you go and annoy Germany" Austria turned and looks at him annoyed.

"Man don't be so snappy, you on your period or something? Oh Germany has to train Italy again and probably gonna fail again"

" No I'm not on my period thank you", he glares at him, wishing he would just disappear

Prussia walks over to the fridge, "Man I'm hungry, you better have some cake in there"

"Nope no cake, Germany ate the last slice"

"HE WHAT! How could he ate the last slice?" Prussia starts sulking, then smirks.

"Why are you smirking, Prussia…."

"Hey lets have a party here, you look like you need a good time" Prussia eyes lights up. He thought to himself, 'this is gonna be fun, a heck of fun'

"A party? Why a party, I dislike parties" he sighs, Prussia is going to be trouble today, and he has to deal with it.

" I promise you this will be different to the other parties, it will just be me, you and Germany."

" Will you shut up if I agree" He looks at him frustrated.

"Mmhmm I promise."

"Fine, we can have a party then, grab me a beer will you, I think I'm gonna need it today." He closes the lid on the piano keys and head butts it lightly.

"Sure thing" Prussia opens the fridge, grabs the strongest beer he could find and pours it into the tankard. ' He needs to be tipsy to agree with this idea' he thought to himself and smirks.

He walks over to Austria putting the tankard on the table near the piano. Austria picks it ups, takes a gulp and puts it back down again.

Before he knew it, Austria finished the drink and hiccuped. He felt tipsy but didn't really care, the day would be over quicker if he can't remembered half of it.

" So Prussia, what sort of party are we having?"

" Hmm I'm not sure yet, but we need some outfits right" He winks at Austria.

"Ahh why don't we wear some sparkly pants, tight sparkly pants. Oh and some rubber boots"

Prussia was speechless, maybe he should Austria drunk more often if he acts like this, but Germany would never agree to wear them unless…..

"Sure sparkly tight pants and rubber boots it is" He smirks, this is gonna be fun, so much fun. "We better go get the party ingredients then" and with that they leave.

A couple of hours later they return with decorations, beer, bratwurst and of course sparkly pants and rubber boots.

"Right you get the place ready I'll go and drag Germany here" Prussia smirks, grabs the sparkly pants, rubber boots and a couple of beers.

Germany was outside, sighing heavily. Today was a good day overall, if only Italy can get the concept of grenades.

"Hey Bro" Prussia walks over and chucks a beer at him

Germany smiles, opens the beer and takes a gulp. "What brings you here?"

" Nothing major, just wanted to see my bro that's all"

Germany looks at him, " You only brought 2 beers, ugh looks like we gonna have to get to the shop and gets some more" he shakes his head disappointed

Prussia sighs silently to himself , "Alright lets finish this and go then" he lays back on the grass.

5 minutes and 2 empty beers later, the pair gets up and head to the shops, grabs 4 more beers and go back to the grass they were sitting. 20 minutes later there was 6 empty beers, one hyper Prussia and one tipsy Germany.

" Hey bro do me a favor?" Prussia looks at him with sparkles in his eyes

" What is it? I'm not gonna wear a chicken suit" He sits up

" Oh no, no chicken suits, just a pair of sparkly pants and some rubber boots" Prussia already was getting his on, nearly falling over while putting on a boot.

" Sure, I bet I'll look better in these pants than you" He smirks and gets changed as well.

Now the pair of them are changed into sparkly pants and rubber boots, Prussia's were a deep blue, catching the light and making pretty patterns on the floor. Germany were covered in bright green sequins.

" Lets get back home and have this party" Germany cheers.

" Yea lets head back"

They walk back to Germany's place, singing a variety of songs. Finally they stumble into the house. Austria is dancing around in his bright white sparkly pants and his rubber boots. They start drinking some more, dancing and singing. Then Prussia stumbles over to the laptop on the table, signs into the chat, clicks on England log in name.

" Hewwo caterpillar boy"

England stares at the screen blankly. The allies are round his place talking about serious matters, he just logged in to check his email.

" You don't think he's drunk do you?" France smirks, then reaches over and clicks on the webcam button. " Oh guys, I think we have a drunk Prussia"

As soon as France says that, China, America and Russia all surrounds the screen.

Over at Germany's place, Prussia, stares at the screen, clicks accept to the webcam invite, gets up and starts dancing

Austria, Germany and Prussia dances all night long chanting German Sparkle Party, completely forgetting the webcam is on.


End file.
